


真爱无坦途

by cieljelly



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cieljelly/pseuds/cieljelly
Summary: The course of true love never did run smooth
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Wing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	真爱无坦途

**Author's Note:**

> ooc流水账片段文  
> 飞翼存活设定

  
“注意观察。” 

飞翼说着，率先发起攻击。漂移交叉双臂档下了他的这次踢腿，在飞翼步步紧逼的攻势下格挡闪避着，尝试抬腿用膝盖撞击骑士的腰侧。 

察觉到漂移意图的飞翼后撤半步，手臂前摆压下漂移的大腿。   
  
“耐心，漂移。”他说，“你的换气频率乱了。” 

他用前臂档开漂移的几次快速挥拳，借着闪避的动作回身，抬起手肘击中了漂移的颈部装甲。 

漂移因为这一下而后退了两步，如果是实战的话，飞翼的这次攻击应该以更大的力道落在他的音频接收器附近，以此造成的眩晕和失聪足够飞翼结束战斗了。 

他满意地看着漂移利用这个空挡重新摆好了战斗姿势，并且进行回击。 

“很好。”飞翼赞许道，“记住隐藏你攻击的意图。” 

在飞翼最后一次抬腿攻击他的时候漂移没有格挡，让这一击撞上他的腰甲，在飞翼收腿之前漂移圈住了他的小腿，用这个机会把他绊倒在地。飞翼背甲上交叉折叠的机翼因为和地面的直接磕碰而隐隐作痛。 

偏头躲开漂移的攻击，飞翼就着现在的位置，迅速曲起双腿，夹着漂移的腰带着他们翻了半圈，位置的变换使得他能够压在漂移身上，用双腿牢牢制住漂移的胳膊。 

在两次试图把飞翼从自己身上掀下去都未果之后，漂移喘着气放松了机体。 

“有点心急了？”飞翼笑着问，放开了对漂移的钳制，起身的同时把地上的小跑车也拽了起来。 

“我差点就能打赢你了。” 

漂移不甘心地活动着肘部轴承。 

这倒是实话，所以飞翼点了点头，认可道：“进步很大。” 

飞翼的通讯匣在这时响起来，通知他去护送临近星球的原住民穿过一片不太安全的星域。 

“有任务？” 

飞翼嗯了一声，将之前放在一旁的武器装备上身，“临近行星的一支武装队伍。不是紧急情况，我应该傍晚就能回来。” 

“那我回去等你。” 

漂移在水晶城还没有自己的住所，一方面是因为当初顶天者“不能接触居民、必须和飞翼形影不离”的命令，另一方面也是因为飞翼家足够大，不会缺少一个独立的房间和充电床，所以他现在还和飞翼住在一起。 

“你也可以到处逛逛，”飞翼建议道，“新水晶城可不小。” 

漂移摇了摇头，“我还是回家吧。” 

飞翼目送着他转身走出训练室，小小地叹了口气。 

作为新水晶城的骑士，飞翼属于这里，这儿就是他的归宿，可漂移却总像在漂泊流浪，即使褪掉了霸天虎阴沉易怒的外壳，漂移多少还是有点孤僻，在顶天者允许他在城内自由活动后也不会主动接触旁人。 

又或者只是漂移从来没有打算在这里久留。 

飞翼想到这里就难免有些低落，漂移总会离开水晶城，到那一天，飞翼会为之欣喜，因为那代表着漂移终于找到了他前进的方向，他会笑着给他送行，祝他一切顺利。 可出于纯粹的私心，他还是希望漂移能够留下。 

毕竟他—— 

—— **他喜欢漂移** 。 

飞翼在一个月周期前意识到了这一点，又或者其实在更早以前，在他思想的某个阴暗角落里，他希望漂移进步的慢一些，好让那个“打赢我就放你离开”的承诺兑现得晚一点。 

他们已经度过了最初漂移抵触他的善意依旧显露出自暴自弃的倾向、而飞翼无奈叹息的阶段。随着他对漂移了解的加深，他便知道漂移的过去依旧在困扰他，无论是末日大街还是霸天虎，这些东西对漂移产生的影响几乎是根深蒂固的。但飞翼看得出漂移在尝试作出改变，无论他最后有没有变得更好，至少他努力不让自己的生活继续糟糕下去。 

而目睹这一过程的飞翼就好像看着一只愤怒的掠袭狮逐渐变成长毛光伏猫，虽然是不怎么亲人的那种。 

直到臂甲上的通讯匣再次响起，飞翼才回过神，意识到自己已经在训练室中央站了好几个塞分。 

“飞翼，你快迟到了。” 

他这次任务的搭档——骑士团里的少有的女性——好笑地催促道：“这点路飞过来要那么久吗？” 

“抱歉，我马上来。”飞翼变形升空，两边的推进器开到最大功率，在话音刚落之时就已经到达了约定的集合地点。 

“什么耽搁了你这么长时间？” 

女骑士抱着胳膊等在飞船舱门边。 

飞翼被问得语塞，只是又说了句“抱歉”，走到飞船的驾驶舱输入目的地。她全程都用审视的目光注视着他，但贴心地没有继续这个话题。 

一直到回城的路上，她好奇于飞翼心事重重的沉思模样，出于开玩笑的心态随口问了句： 

“感情问题吗？” 

没想到飞翼沉默了一会儿，开口问了个她怎么都想不到的问题。 

“——怎么追求心仪的对象？！” 

女骑士重复着飞翼刚刚的发言，声音惊讶得过于戏剧化了，这是她把发声器里那句“你还需要主动追人吗”努力咽回去的结果。还没等她组织好给飞翼的恋爱建议，这位温和的骑士半是自言自语地宣布： 

“我可以先发起仪式。” 

“仪式？——等等，你该不是在说火种伴侣的仪式吧？” 

飞翼给了她一个肯定的注视。 

“普神啊，你是在告诉我你要追求一个前霸天虎吗？” 

“你怎么——” 

“太好猜了，飞翼。”她眨了眨眼，“你真该看看你们站在一起时的模样——你注意到自己一直在看他了吗？” 

飞翼闻言愣了几秒，有这么明显吗？ 

“如果我先发起了仪式，而我又足够幸运的话，我说不定能得到‘虔诚之举’作为回应，如果没有，那我也能有次难忘的约会不是吗？” 

最后飞翼这么说。 

她听到这里才明白飞翼担忧的原因，他居然觉得漂移会拒绝他，讲真，新水晶城里面几乎没有机子会拒绝成为飞翼的火种伴侣。 

当然也不排除漂移是个例外的可能性，毕竟他——相当特立独行。 

船舱因为飞翼又陷入沉思而安静下来，这个瞬间，她不合时宜地想到小说里诸如“就算是神，陷入情爱时也会感到卑微”之类让人牙酸的句子，头一次意识到也许事实确实如此。 

“我迫不及待想看顶天者知道你们在一起之后的表情了。” 

她总结道。 

>   
> 仪式以“亲密之举”开始，一般以实现肢体接触为象征

他们为了庆祝任务胜利而去了油吧，整晚的气氛欢快又轻松，所以一个无聊的笑话也轻易逗乐了飞翼。漂移把装着高纯的玻璃杯抵在唇边，自以为不明显地打量着飞翼。 

温和内敛的骑士很少有这样直接表现情绪的时刻，他坐在漂移旁边的高脚凳上，笑得整个机体都在晃。漂移担心他从椅子上栽下去——即使这种情况不太可能发生——他还是伸手扶了飞翼一把。

让他没想到的是飞翼顺着他的力道靠了过来，把头雕磕在他肩上。金色光镜的骑士还在笑着，形状尖利的音频接收器轻轻剐蹭着漂移的颈部装甲。 

漂移在这个瞬间浑身僵硬、动弹不得。 

飞翼有点喝醉了，漂移迟缓地判断道，骑士对他毫不设防，就这么靠在他身上，火种舱在他触手可及的地方。如果漂移想要对他动手，那—— 

那怎么样呢？ 

漂移茫然地问自己，如果有什么他这辈子都不会做、也不会想去做的事，那就是利用飞翼对他的信任去伤害这个温柔高尚的骑士。 

难以想象，前不久他还是以“一个不留”为标准屠城的霸天虎，被谁信任，与谁亲近从不在他的待办事项里。温情柔软令他恐惧，让他下意识地退缩，他不想要、也不值得这样的关系。   
是飞翼逐渐改变了他。 

如果骑士能听见他现在所想，肯定会告诉他，不是我改变了你，漂移，是你自己想要改变——不管你是否承认，我只是推了你一把。 

而飞翼就在这时直起身，盯住了漂移的光镜，“今天干得漂亮，漂移，我为你感到骄傲。” 

普神啊，如果有谁想要伤害飞翼，那他会立刻熄灭那个机子的火种。 

派对结束之后漂移提议他们步行回去，飞翼坚持载具形态更快。

于是快到家的时候漂移就眼睁睁看着飞翼在变形落地的时候，因为路面的一个小台阶而绊得踉跄。 

飞翼确实喝醉了，漂移想，居然会被这么个小台阶绊倒，要知道他们的每次训练里飞翼都能展现出惊人的平衡性，往往漂移才是被以各种姿势摔出去的那个。 

他在飞翼面朝下栽倒之前揽住骑士的胸甲把他捞了起来。 

“你接住我了。”飞翼惊奇地眨了眨眼。 

晚风、城市的灯火、悬浮列车的轰鸣和嘈杂的人群的交谈声一下子就被拽选了，漂移能看到的就是眼前骑士那双金色的光镜和他唇角细小的微笑。 

“不，”漂移呢喃着，“是你接住了我。” 

>   
>  接下来是“坦诚之举”，这能让大家褪去虚荣的光环。这一举坦诚了我的脆弱，所以也表达了信任。 

飞翼是个真正的骑士，他高尚正直，冷静自信，可他也是骑士团的叛逆者，违背了所有人的意愿坚持将漂移留在新水晶城。

“比起规矩，我更看重自己的选择。”飞翼说。 

“要是我并没有如你所想的那样做出改变呢？如果我选择重回霸天虎，继续进行屠杀呢？再见到你时我很可能试图杀了你。” 

“我会尽全力阻止你。” 

“……听起来很傲慢。” 

“我也不是第一次被这么形容了。”飞翼沉默了一会儿，开口时短促地笑了，“可我最初也正是用这种傲慢把你留下的不是吗。” 

这一刻，漂移似乎又看到了训练场上的那个飞翼。漂移用最初的那三周意识到，在温和的骑士之前，飞翼首先是个战士，他高傲且强大，会一次次将漂移打倒在地，居高临下，用严厉得近乎冷酷的口吻说道：你还差得远呢，漂移。 

这个对话发生时，漂移正因为一次任务的冲动行事而躺进了医疗室，从飞翼难得言辞激烈的指责中漂移意识到骑士有多在乎自己。 

“我知道当初强行把你留下在大程度上违背了你的意愿，我很抱歉。” 

“但你并不后悔。” 

“我确实不。” 骑士笑着坦言。 

他们讨论起新水晶和塞伯坦时，飞翼坦言道：“我们原本应该选择推进塞伯坦的和平，可战争从我们身边带走了太多，所以我们决定离开，在地下建立城市，隐藏我们的位置和行踪——有时候我会想这是否是在逃避。” 

“你们保护了这座城市里的人，在战火中给了他们安全之所。”漂移立刻反驳道，“你们拯救着无辜的人的生命——你们所做的这就是我一直想要得到的——从夺取到拯救。” 

为此漂移得到了一个惊喜的微笑，就好像他的认可对飞翼意义重大。 

>   
>  第三个举动是“献礼之举”，也就是赠送礼物 

漂移一下飞船就直接进了新水晶城的医疗部，飞翼可能还在休眠，但这是他长久以来养成的习惯，任务回来后就在医疗室里打发时间，直到下一次任务。 

为了辅助治疗过程，医生只保留了脑模块和变形齿轮的正常运作，其余机体部分的功能全部下线，以加快他火种的修复。 

飞翼的情况时好时坏，多数时间都在休眠。也许是他在那时使用了原本和飞翼的火种相连的巨剑，这柄古物使得他暂时获得了与飞翼的链接，如果他到医疗室的时候飞翼正好醒着，那么他能够用火种和飞翼对话。 

——想到这里，漂移就又想起平原的烈风，飞翼半个身子都浸在能量液里，他几乎抓不稳飞翼的手。 

“不不不，求你了，”漂移握着他的手喃喃自语，就好像这是他唯一能说出的句子，”别离开我。求你。” 

躺在地上的骑士努力朝他微笑着，让他拿起自己的巨剑。 

“我就在你身边”，漂移不知道这句话是飞翼说出口的，还是从与那柄剑相连的火种中传递过来的。他握住剑柄，蓝色宝石的能量连上了他的火种舱。 

漂移合上光镜，站在飞翼的医疗室门口进行了几次换气，才推开大门。 

飞翼悬在修复舱的液体里，机体上插着密密麻麻的管线，看起来安静而脆弱。旁边的仪器显示着飞翼跳动的火种，微弱、但足以燃起漂移的希望的火种。 

他的恒星就在他面前沉睡着，伤痕累累，但依旧明亮美丽。 

漂移将手掌贴上透明的舱壁。 

“飞翼。” 

他轻声唤道，几秒后一次轻柔的脉冲传进了他的火种，他知道那是飞翼给他的回应。 

漂移简短地聊了聊这次的任务，犹豫了一会儿后还是开口道，“塞伯坦的战争还在继续，飞翼，狂博两派依旧在斗争。我——” 

『你要离开了。』 

“我不知道...” 

『那就去做你该做的，漂移。 你听到医生说的了，他们也没有把握治疗我需要多久，我已经在这修复舱里躺了好几百年了。』 

“四百八十一年九天十二时四分二十六秒。”漂移念出这些时间的时候，他才发现原来距离他第一次站在这里、告诉飞翼他把那些奴隶们送回了他们的家园，已经过去了这么久。 

『而我也许还要在这修复舱里躺上万年。』 

漂移感觉到一阵不小的沮丧拍击着他们的链接。 

『我对外界的事无能为力——不论我有多不喜欢这样的现状。但你能做的事还有很多。』   
“但是——” 

『你不会打算就这么住在医疗室吧？』 

被戳中心思的漂移不自在地动了动身体，如果可以，他的确很想把自己所有不必外出救援的时间都花在这儿，就为了等飞翼的火种重新跃动，看那双金色的光镜再次上线。 

“我不确定我能去哪儿，我绝不会再与霸天虎为伍，那理论上我应该——” 

『加入汽车人？』 

“我不知道，”漂移迟疑道，“也许吧。” 

『那就去吧。』 他们相连的火种里，骑士温和又郑重地说，打断了漂移犹豫和沉默。 

『走之前带上我的剑。』 

“可——我不是光明之环的成员，不是说我不愿意，我是说，我很荣幸能成为加入。但是，我，我的那些过去，那些杀戮——飞翼，我不确定我已经准备好了，我可能永远也成不了你这样的英雄。” 

『你无需成为任何人，漂移，你已经证明了你自己，你的成就大家有目共睹。你只要成为你自己就好，只要你认为自己所选所做是正确的。』 

漂移看着那柄端正地放在旁边矮桌上的长剑，“顶天者真的会同意我拿走那把古物吗？” 

链接微微抖动了一下，相当于一声轻笑。漂移的火种也为此轻颤，他意识到自己有多怀念飞翼的微笑和他平缓动听的声线。 

『那毕竟是我的剑。』一次轻快的脉冲从链接那端推过来，『我现在将它赠予你。』 

“…作为一个礼物？” 

『也是一个象征——就像我说的，我会陪在你身边。』 

漂移彻底说不出话了，可能外面平原上的砂石堵住了他的发声器。情绪的数据洪流涌进他的脑模块，而他分不出哪些是从他与飞翼相连的火种中淌进来的。 

『后会有期，漂移』 

火种那头话语渐弱，直到再无回应，只有象征着飞翼生命的起伏缓慢的脉冲频率，一波波地从链接推进漂移的胸口，如同轻柔的触碰——漂移知道他又陷入了休眠。 

恍惚间有一阵隐约的孤独感击中了他，几乎让漂移感到刺痛，他下意识去看飞翼，骑士脸上还是原来宁静沉寂的表情，漂移无法分辨这感情究竟来自于他们中的哪一个，又或许两者皆有。 

漂移将头雕抵在舱壁上，轻声承诺： “这不是永别，我保证。” 

最后漂移直起身，将长剑背到身后。他仰头看着沉睡的骑士，舱内偶尔会有几个上浮的气泡掠过，飞翼便如同封在水晶中的精灵。漂移凝视着他的面容，将此时此刻永久地印进他的记忆蜂窝。 

“后会有期，飞翼。” 

这不是永别——因我最终定会回到你身边。 

>   
>  第四步是“虔诚之举”，如果仪式的被发起者愿意——如果他们想要成为火种伴侣——他们需要去证明真心。 

飞翼变形落地的时候那个背对着他的TF正收刀入鞘，飞翼只来得及瞥见两柄短剑上的铭文。他漆黑的背部装甲上缀着两道红色的折线，其余的机体则红白相间，从肩甲和脚跟上的轮子来判断应该是地面单位。 

而真正吸引了飞翼的注意的是他斜背在腰间的长剑——那能与火种相连的古老武器显然出自光明之环。 

“看来我离开得有点久了，你是骑士团新招募的——” 飞翼开口时那个TF正好转过身来，于是飞翼得以看清他胸口的汽车人标志，湛蓝的光镜，深灰的面甲上印着红色的面纹。 

他和飞翼记忆中的样子完全不同了，但飞翼还能认出那个熟悉的磁场和火种频率。 

“……漂移。” 

骑士最终开口唤道，千百年来他无数次在心里默念这个名字，这还是他头一次宣之于口。如果有谁指出飞翼的声音正微微发抖的话，他肯定不会否认。 

而漂移——漂移已经完全愣在原地了。他朝飞翼迈了一步，看上去更像是一个踉跄。 

漂移不敢再靠近了，他看飞翼的方式就好像他是什么易碎的幻象，于是飞翼走向他，歪了歪头笑道：“…好久不见？” 

下一秒他臂弯里就多了另一个机体的重量，漂移紧紧搂着他，近乎哽咽地念他的名字，“飞翼，飞翼。”漂移呢喃着，头埋在他肩窝里，“我回来了，飞翼，我回来了。” 

于是飞翼也用力环住他，想起那时漂移站在他修复舱前说的话。 

“不是永别。” 

“永远不会是。”漂移承诺。 

  
他们坐飞翼的飞船回的新水晶城，介于漂移开来的那个已经差不多报废了。漂移告诉飞翼他现在在一艘名为寻光号的飞船上，他们刚从另一个宇宙回来，和这个世界断了太久通讯，新水晶城告诉他飞翼康复了有一阵子了。他一离开寻光号就给新水晶城发了讯息询问飞翼的位置，他没等到回音，倒是等到了一伙欺压这个星球原住民的武装分子击落了他的飞船——结果来帮忙的就是飞翼。 

飞翼设置完自动航线，走回座舱时漂移正将背后的长剑取下，抚摸着剑柄上的蓝色宝石，飞翼将手掌覆盖上去，宝石嗡鸣着回应他们。过了那么久，他们的火种似乎又重新连接在了一起。 

待在飞翼身边时的安全感很快让漂移昏昏欲睡，他在即将下线时惊醒了，攥住了飞翼的手腕。 

“这不是我飞船坠毁时产生的幻觉对吧？” 

飞翼好笑地看着他，干脆握住了他的手，“放心睡吧，我就在这儿。” 

谢谢你回到了这里，骑士注视着他的睡颜想。 

  
天黑时飞船才回到水晶城，踏进城市时飞翼磁场中的兴奋几乎能实体化，他发自内心地热爱着这座城市的一切，以至于他的轻叹中带着近似敬畏的满足： “我们到家了。” 

“是啊。”漂移悄悄侧过脸，注视着飞翼温暖明亮的笑颜，“家。” 

  
他们决定把给顶天者的汇报留到明天一早，他们奔波了太久，只想洗个油浴躺上充电床。 

  
——所以他们就在这儿了。 

  
不同于之前拥抱时的硝烟和风尘，刚刚做过油浴的机体正散出清淡温暖的气息，如同某种安稳的蛊惑。 

反应过来的时候他已经在亲吻飞翼了，他的脑模块模糊地意识到也许飞翼并不想进行的这么快，他应该先给飞翼一个正式的告白再做接下来的事。就在漂移想退开的时候飞翼的手扣在他脑后，坚定且热切地回吻了他。 

他们的唇舌交缠着，电解液搅动时发出咕啾的水声，飞翼引导着漂移躺上充电床，放过了他的嘴唇，转而用舌头爱抚他颈部装甲下的管线。 

飞翼吻舔着他白色的胸甲，嘴唇来到中央的那个汽车人标志上时停顿了一下，郑重地亲了亲那个橙红图案。漂移发出细碎的呻吟，散热扇的运转声逐渐增大。 

骑士的双手抚摸着漂移胸前的浅蓝车灯，顺着装甲轮廓挑逗下面细密的电路，在漂移稍微缩了缩的时候放开它们，手指滑到红白相间的腰甲上。 

漂移的腰劲瘦有力，连带着装甲的线条也赏心悦目，飞翼喜爱地抚过红白交界的地方，嘴唇在腰腹中央的黑色金属上落下一串吻啄，一路来到腰胯间的纯白装甲。 

再往下就是前挡板了，飞翼把舔吻落在了漂移的大腿根，舌头描绘着轴承的形状，然后才轻轻用舌尖戳着挡板边缘与腿根的缝隙。 

漂移急促地吸着气，机体迅速升温。 

“我可以吗？”说这话的时候飞翼的唇瓣就悬停在漂移前挡板的银色金属上，漂移能做到的就是喘息着用气音给出应允。 

得到首肯的飞翼舔了舔中央那块带着纹路的银色金属，“那么打开它，漂移。” 

随着一声细小的“咔嗒”声，漂移滑开了他的对接面板，已经微微有些充能的输出管展现在飞翼面前。 

飞翼的手扶着他的腿根，将他的双腿分的更开。在舔了舔输出管上紧密排布着的柔软金属后，飞翼张开嘴把他含进去，漂移的腰立刻剧烈地颤抖起来。 

“你不用…嗯…飞翼、你不用为我做这些……” 

“我想要这么做。”飞翼稍微退出来一点，在漂移的腿甲内侧印下一个亲吻，“交给我好吗？” 

骑士伏在他腿间，那双金色光镜就那么注视着他，有谁能拒绝那样的飞翼呢？ 

漂移听到飞翼低低地笑了一声，重新将他的管子纳进嘴里。飞翼将被压住的舌头抽出来，旋转舔舐着管身上偶有的金属褶皱，输出管在他嘴里渐渐充能，他的舌头搅动的空间渐小，偶尔会在他脸颊上顶出一个不太明显的凸起。 

漂移强迫自己移开目光，再这样注视着飞翼的动作大概要不了多久他就要过载了。他本来以为飞翼可能从没做过这个，但事实证明他错的离谱——飞翼，就算不是特别擅长，至少不生疏了。 

感觉到输出管已经充能完毕了，飞翼稍微退了退，让管子从他嘴里滑出去一些，然后在漂移反应过来之前，将他吞得更深。 

飞翼停顿了一下，适应着输出管顶进他的喉部所带来的不适感，压下摄食口的反应之后他开始吞吐嘴里滚烫的输出管。渐渐的他在嘴里尝到了几滴次级能量液的味道，有点刺鼻，但尝起来是微甜的。 

整个房间除了他们俩换气扇运转的呼呼声就是夹杂着水声的喘息，主要来自于漂移，骑士软糯的喉部和口腔给他带来的感官刺激太多了，他的输出管几乎每一下都顶在飞翼柔软的喉部，被充盈着电解液的内壁包裹着。 

漂移在过载前的十几秒意识到了，可飞翼的双手牢牢按在他腰侧，固定着他不让他后撤。 

“…飞翼…等……停下，我不想——” 

——射进你嘴里。 

飞翼对他断断续续的哀求置若罔闻，吞吐了几下后让输出管滑出去一点，压在他口腔中央，用力吮吸了一下头部的小孔。 

漂移的机体绷紧了，就这么释放了出来。 

飞翼没有犹豫就把嘴里的次级能量液咽了下去，不过因为之前对摄食管的刺激，原本简单的吞咽也带出一声了呛咳。 

软下来的输出管从他嘴里滑出去，软金属上斑驳地沾着次级能量液和电解液，它们打湿了飞翼的嘴唇，甚至最后有几滴溅上了他的脸颊。 

骑士用拇指指腹抹将那些液体抹到嘴边，随意伸出舌头舔掉了它们。 

等漂移的视觉从过载时灰白模糊的雪花重新聚焦，对上的就是飞翼专注的金色光镜。骑士撑起上身俯视着他，神情里的喜爱显而易见。 

“今天白天的时候忘了说，新机体很漂亮。” 

这话让漂移感到了一阵不合时宜的羞怯，介于他刚刚直接射在了飞翼嘴里，真的不该为这一句“漂亮”就脸红，但他的机体确实更加滚烫地烧了起来。 

飞翼亲了下漂移的脸颊，伸手探向他的接口，那里因为之前的一次过载而湿润肿胀着，丝丝缕缕的润滑液填满了接口的叶片缝隙。为了让叶片更加放松，飞翼揉弄着漂移的外置节点的同时将两根手指插进了漂移的接口。 

飞翼摩挲着甬道内壁，里面挤压着析出的润滑液，漂移难耐地扭动起来，飞翼体贴的扩张更像是一种温柔的折磨。 

“就…直接进来…” 

“那会伤到你的。” 

“…我又不是玻璃做——” 

这句话的尾音变成了一声噎在喉咙里的尖叫，因为飞翼狠狠地用手指按上了他的传感节点，转动指尖碾压剐蹭着那里柔软的金属内壁。 

“耐心，漂移。”飞翼轻声哄劝道，用的却是他在训练场说话时的语气——某种温柔和强硬的结合体。骑士缓慢地转动手腕，让他的手指能触碰更多的空间，寻找甬道内其余的敏感区域。 

漂移无声地呜咽着，内部挤压着流出更多的润滑液，湿滑的水液一股股地从接口涌出来，顺着飞翼的指缝淌到他的掌心和手腕。 

借助手上的液体，飞翼没费什么力气就又往接口里加了一根手指。三根手指仔细地爱抚着内壁上的节点，搅动抽插时发出淫靡的水声。飞翼时不时地按压着他的外置节点，累积的快感让漂移的小腹一片酸麻，腿根都在打颤，原本已经软下去的输出管又开始抬头。 

“……哈啊、翼……唔…！” 

漂移死死攥住充电床的边缘，头摆向一边，脸颊贴着充电床微凉的金属，清洗液漫出他的光镜，打湿了他的脸颊。 

“…飞翼……求你了…” 

漂移哀求道，声音沙哑哽咽。 

飞翼于是直起上身，用舌尖舔掉漂移脸上的泪痕，嘴唇轻柔地触碰着湿润的红色面纹。 

抽出手指时湿润的内壁收缩绞紧了他，如同某种无声的挽留。淋淋的润滑液在漂移身下聚成粘稠的小滩，接口的叶片因为突然的空虚而不适地开合收缩着。 

早已充能完毕的输出管刚刚抵上接口，漂移就主动沉下腰，接口磨蹭着把管子头部浅浅地吞吃进去。 

飞翼的逻辑模块差点因为这个场景而锁死，“第一次拆还是慢慢来”的想法立刻被他扔进了回收站。骑士发出短促低哑的嘶吼，挺腰将输出管整个没入充分扩张过的对接通道，温暖紧致的内壁立刻热情地缠了上来。 

“…呃啊——” 

漂移发出一个被呛住的声音，头部后仰，腰腹颤抖着绷紧了。飞翼就是打定主意要把他温柔强势的特质带到床上，他抽插的动作不紧不慢，但每一下都蹭过漂移的传感节点，撞在深处的油箱垫片上。 

强烈的快感让漂移无力招架，他张着嘴，发声器漏出绵软潮湿的喘息，来不及咽下去的电解液溢出唇角，湛蓝的光镜朦胧一片，殷红的面纹因为清洗液而泛着水光。 

恍惚间他感觉到飞翼耐心地掰开了他一直攥着床沿的手，轻柔地按摩他因为长时间用力抓握而僵硬的手指，最终让他们的双手十指交缠。 

飞翼亲昵地凑上来吻他，漂移运转迟缓的脑模块指挥着自己回吻，吮吸骑士柔软的金属舌。   
飞翼啄吻了下漂移的嘴角，结束了这个吻，抬起下巴去舔漂移尖利的音频接收器。舌尖才刚刚触碰到些微发烫的金属，漂移就猛得弓着腰，几乎从床上弹起来。 

骑士按着他劲瘦的腰肢把他按回床上，露出一个了然的微笑，“…你喜欢这样。” 

飞翼的声音比平时低沉了不少，夹着喘息覆在他接收器上，那条温暖灵活的舌头细细舔舐着接收器的缝隙，漂移的呻吟几乎变了调。 

“……呃！……” 骑士没有停下，在舔舐和抽插的同时腾出一只手，探向漂移沾满次级能量液和润滑液的泥泞下身，找到了敏感的外置节点，来回按揉着那处凸起。 

“……！别…飞翼……太多了……嗯啊…！” 

漂移无力地挣扎着，整个机体都在颤抖，大股涌出的润滑液随着飞翼的动作被带出又被推回甬道内。 

飞翼终于放过了浸在水液里的外置节点，去抚慰漂移被冷落的输出管。在之前的多种刺激下早就重新充能的输出管沉甸甸地躺在飞翼手里，在他按压揉捏根部的时候颤抖着吐出几滴浅粉的次级能量液。 

漂移的呻吟被飞翼的唇舌压成细碎的呜咽，他的双腿扣着飞翼的腰，输出管夹在他们的腹甲中间，渗出的次级能量液星星点点甩在他们俩红白涂装的腹部。 

漂移的小腹开始痉挛的时候飞翼知道他要到了，他加快了抽插的频率，输出管捅开垫片进入柔软炙热的次级油箱。 

漂移尖锐地吸了一口气，没能发出声音，他的双腿因为身体内部的刺激而发颤，虚软得几乎环不住飞翼的腰身。 

骑士的换气频率彻底乱了，挺动腰胯的力度近乎失控，他的输出管不停戳刺着漂移的漂移的垫片，感到内壁上析出越来越多的润滑水液。 

漂移的机体在这时痉挛着又一次过载，次级能量液溅洒在黑色的腰甲上。 

剧烈收缩的湿热内壁让飞翼也迎来了过载，滚烫的次级能量液从张开的垫片灌进油箱。他撑住自己的机体，避免直接压到漂移身上。 

他们相拥着喘息了一会儿，等到散热片的声音逐渐平缓，飞翼才扶着漂移的腰，小心翼翼从他身体里退出来，对接液和润滑液没了阻碍，立刻顺着甬道流出来，湿滑的触感让漂移不适地哼了两声。 

飞翼翻身躺在他旁边，于是漂移忽略掉下身的酸麻，挪了挪身子朝飞翼那边侧躺着。 

漂移眨掉光镜上覆盖的清洗液，飞翼的面容重新清晰起来，温和俊美的脸上——如果一定要形容的话，正挂着幸福的傻笑。 

漂移伸手去触摸他美丽的恒星，抚摸着对方沾着一层薄薄的冷凝液的脸颊，骑士迎上他的触碰，侧过脸亲了亲他的掌心。 

漂移在这时感到汹涌的爱意淌过他的火种，如果他们的火种依旧相连，那么飞翼也将能感受他强烈的情感。 

——漂移察觉到了火种那段轻柔地推过来的脉冲频率，他惊讶地愣住了，“我是不是刚刚完成了第四个仪式？” 

飞翼被他脸上的呆愣表情逗笑了，骑士清了清发声器，收敛了笑意，回答道：“在这之前。在你回来的时候。” 

漂移觉得自己的光镜又漫上了水光。 

“我原本想明天再正式问你的。”飞翼握住了他的双手，“你愿意成为我的火种伴侣吗？” 

“我愿意。”漂移的声音因为哽咽而微微发颤 骑士开心地笑起来，轻柔珍重地吻了一下他伴侣的红色面纹。 

  
『我爱你』 在他们相链接的火种里，他们同时想道。 


End file.
